Sonic Underground
Sonic Underground is an animated series that follows the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his siblings, Sonia and Manic. The cartoon follows a main plot separate from all other Sonic the Hedgehog media and it first premiered in France on January 6, 1999 on TF1. Then it premiered in the UK on May 2, 1999 on ITV1 and finally in the US in syndication on August 30, 1999. The series ran only for one season, consisting of forty episodes. As of June 11, 2012, re-runs of the series began airing on Disney XD. Plot The show takes place in a separate canon and continuity than any other Sonic the Hedgehog media. Queen Aleena, the kind and fair ruler of Mobius, was overthrown by Dr. Robotnik and his robotic armies. Robotnik seized control of the planet and forced her into hiding. To preserve the dynasty, Queen Aleena separated and hid her three children: Sonic, Manic, and Sonia after the Oracle of Delphius told her of a prophecy: one day they would reunite with their mother to form the "Council of Four," overthrow Robotnik, and become the rightful rulers of Mobius once more. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik did his best to set up an autocratic government, and legally turned anyone who stood against him in robots devoid of freewill, and forced the nobles into paying large amounts of money to him as tribute. When Sonic, Manic, and Sonia grew up, the Oracle of Delphius revealed the prophecy to them: So Sonic, Manic, and Sonia decided to go on a quest, searching throughout Mobius for Queen Aleena. Dr. Robotnik, with the assistance of the bounty hunters Sleet and Dingo, tries constantly to capture the royal family and prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. The three siblings have powerful medallions that can change into musical instruments, and also weapons when the triplets are in perfect harmony with each other. Sonic's medallion is an electric guitar, Sonia's medallion is a keyboard that functions as a smoke machine, and Manic's medallion is a drumset that can be used as an "earth controller" with cymbals that can deflect laserfire. All of the medallions can be used as laser guns. The three use the amulets not only to fight Robotnik's forces but to also as instruments for their underground (illegal) rock band, "Sonic Underground." Artworks 'Renders 2D' STHM Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog STHM Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog|link=Sonia the Hedgehog STHM Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog|link=Manic the Hedgehog STHM Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna STHM Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower STHM Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn|link=Princess Sally Acorn STHM Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit|link=Cream the Rabbit STHM Amy.jpg|Amy Rose SU_Mandy.png|Mindy LaTour From: Sonic Underground SU_Cyrus.png|Cyrus the Lion From: Sonic Underground SU_Aleena.png|Queen Aleena the Hedgehog From: Sonic Underground SU_Chuck.png|Chuck the Hedgehog From: Sonic Underground Characters 'Main Protagonists' *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' The world's fastest hedgehog and leader of the Sonic Underground. He is the lead singer of Sonic Underground. His medallion turns into a guitar, which can fire laser blasts. As fast as the speed of sound, Sonic can easily outrun danger. He is a big fan of chili dogs. He also has hydrophobia, being terrified of water as he cannot swim. Sonic wears anti-gravity sneakers that allow him to hover over the ground while running. His voice was provided by Jaleel White. His singing voice was provided by Sam Vincent. *'Sonia the Hedgehog:' The only female member of the Sonic Underground and the sister of Sonic and Manic. Unlike her brothers, she was raised by an aristocratic foster family, giving her an upper class mentality. She hates getting dirty, is skilled at gymnastics and karate, and possesses superhuman strength, a photographic memory, and the ability to spin in a cyclonic manner similar to the Tasmanian Devil and Espio the Chameleon. Her medallion turns into a keyboard, which can fire laser blasts from one end, or create a pink mist when the keys are played. Sonia has a pink motorcycle which can travel as fast as Sonic (it was destroyed in the 36th episode). Of the siblings, Sonia is the only one to be seen involved in any romance, displaying feelings for her childhood friend Bartleby, despite his snobbishness, as well as other men encountered in her travels. Among these is Knuckles, whom she develops an attraction to during the series' Flying Fortress saga. She was also played by Jaleel White. Her singing voice was provided by Louise Vallance. *'Manic the Hedgehog:' Manic is a cool and calculating hedgehog and was raised by thieves, and is a master of their trade. When Manic met his siblings, they disapproved of his thieving tendencies, but his skills as a lock-pick were greatly appreciated. Manic possesses neither Sonic's speed nor Sonia's spin-attack, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground who relies on entirely on his medallion for superpowers of his own. Despite his lack of superpowers, his thieving skills proves himself extremely useful to the group from time to time. Manic is the drummer of the Sonic Underground. His medallion turns into drums, which can cause earthquakes; the Oracle of Delphius claims that his drums are the most powerful instruments of the three. His medallion's string is blue. Like Sonic and Sonia, he was voiced by Jaleel White. His singing voice was done by Tyley Ross. 'Secondary Characters' *'Queen Aleena the Hedgehog:' The mother of the Sonic Underground group and former ruler of Mobius before Robotnik's takeover. She had to give them up in order for the prophecy to become true. She spends the series on the run from her own children, until the time is right to reveal herself. Her character has many allies, including the Oracle of Delphius and Knuckles. She also does a bit of narrating in the start of every episode. *'Chuck the Hedgehog:' Sonic's uncle from the Archie Comics and the original SatAM series. Like in the comics and the cartoon, he is roboticized. (He doesn't appear to be Sonic's biological uncle this time around, as he was known to Sonic as "Uncle" through his adopted parents). He is voiced by Frank Welker. *'Miles "Tails" Prower:' Tails is a Fox the cute little boy Prower with Sonic's little bro. Just then, Tails appear meet Sonic, Manic and Sonia the Hedgehogs and he is very surprised them and he can stay with them together again. His medallion turns into a brand new double-nick guitar, which can fire laser blasts, and the instruments of the two. He was voiced by Benjamin Diskin. *'Princess Sally Acorn:' Sally is a beautiful princess acorn with Sonic's love interested. She is welcome back to Mobius with Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Tails, too. Her medallion turns into a brand new keytar, which can fire laser blasts from one part, or create a light-blue mist when the key are played. Then, Sally was pretty brave, kindness and she is like too hang out with Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Tails. She was voiced by Tara Strong. *'Cream the Rabbit:' Cream is a adorable, sugary sweet and unbearably beautiful and cute peach little girl rabbit. She met Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Sally and Amy was very happy and glad to see her. By the time, she'll be all right to stand with Sonic and the gang join the rock bands groups together. Her medallion turns into a brand new tambourine, which can fire laser blast, and the flower with chao Cheese to played music. She was voiced by Sonja Ball. *'Amy Rose:' Amy is a pink girl Hedgehog with Sonic's young sis. When, Amy appear meet Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails and Sally was very glad to see her and for once awhile. She could stand with Sonic and the gang together again and join the rock bands. Her medallion turns into a brand new piano, which can fire and pink-heart laser blasts from one part, or create a pink mist when the keyboard are played. She was voiced by Hynden Walch. *'Knuckles the Echidna:' The guardian of the Master Emerald and the Floating Island, and an acquaintance of Queen Aleena's. He is very protective of his island home, and has set many traps about the island. He has a pet dinosaur called Chomps, and like his game incarnation is shown to be somewhat gullible. His great-grandfather Athair warns him that he must stay on the island in order to play his part in the freedom of Mobius. He turned against the Hedgehogs twice-first being tricked into thinking they were thieves and later thinking that it was the only way to save their planet-but came around and worked with them against the threat of Robotnik and his henchmen. During the Flying Fortress arc, he showed signs of a growing affection for Sonia, including a particular guilt over the prospect of betraying her. He was voiced by Brian Drummond. *'Mindy LaTour:' Mindy is Sonia's old friend and a fashionista. Her father is Mr. LaTour. She is voiced by Louise Vallance. *'Cyrus the Lion:' Cyrus is a lion and a technician for the Freedom Fighters. He is an old friend of Sonic. In his first appearance he was working as a spy for Robotnik, but quit upon discovering that the Freedom Fighters' Sanctuary was a hideout for their children. Cyrus's father was roboticized. His voice was provided by Ian James Corlett. *'Oracle of Delphius:' An odd, wart-covered, reptilian anteater in a cloak. The Oracle prophesied that when Robotnik invaded Mobius, Aleena and her children would form the Council of Four to overthrow Robotnik and free Mobius. The Oracle lives in a cave somewhere in a cold region of Mobius, and is quite good at making chili dogs. *'Bartleby:' A posh, cowardly mink who is one of Robotropolis' richest aristocrats. Bartleby is Sonia's former fiancé. He dislikes her brothers and is often forced to fund Robotnik's schemes - although in secret he still supports Aleena. He speaks with an upper-class English accent. *'Trevor:' Trevor is a mouse who is a friend of the royal siblings and Cyrus. He dresses like a hippie. He is an ace pilot and helps build and fix mechanical equipment. He is voiced by Matt Hill. 'Villains' *'Dr. Robotnik:' Robotnik is the ruler of Mobius, renamed Robotropolis under his rule, having conquered it with his army of Swatbots. He captures and roboticizes anyone who opposes him, transforming them into robotic servants. Though he is depicted as a bumbling villain, one of his goals is to find Sanctuary - where Freedom Fighters hide their children - and exterminate all the children in it. Robotnik's primary minions are Sleet and Dingo, two bounty hunters that will do anything to capture Sonic and his siblings. His voice was provided by Gary Chalk. *'Sleet:' One of Robotnik's canine bounty hunters. This cunning wolf leads the bumbling Dingo about on missions to capture the hedgehogs. Sleet has a morphing device that can transform Dingo into anything Sleet wishes. Sleet is constantly being crushed by Dingo and is usually the one who suffers the most from their combined failures. Sleet was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *'Dingo:' One of Robotnik's canine bounty hunters. Dingo is a huge, muscle-bound blonde canid with an Australian accent, and is also very ignorant. He is partially roboticised in his hands and his left leg from the knee down, which is never explained. Dingo has a relentless crush on Sonia, but remains fiercely loyal to his partner, Sleet. Dingo was voiced by Peter Wilds. Gallery SU_Manic_Sonic_and_Sonia_Happy_Together.jpg SU_Sonic_Manic_and_Sonia_Meet_Tails.jpg Screenshots SU_Sonic_Sonia_and_Manic_Power_Up.jpg SU_Sonia_Manic_and_Sonic_Walks_Together.jpg Sonic_Underground_protagonists.png SU_Sonia_Manic_and_Sonic_When_in_Rome_12.jpg SU_THAAB03.png SU_Manic_Sonic_and_Sonia_The_Doo_Wop_Box_Track_65_-Ten_Commandments_of_Love.jpg SU_Manic_Sonia_and_Sonic_Alternateunderground.png SU_Country07.png SU_Sonic_Sonia_and_Manic_BTP18.png Songs Main article: List of Sonic Underground songs. Episodes Main article: List of Sonic Underground episodes. Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Underground - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Sonia The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Manic The Hedgehog Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Cream The Rabbit Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Amy Rose Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows Category:TV Series